


Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by alutiv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221A Ficlet, Baker Street Irregulars Prompt 2: Holidays, Challenge 3: Winter Wonderland, Christmas, Decorating, Gen, Ladies of Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We could bring a dozen carollers in here, and he wouldn’t take any notice."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

“Put that down wherever you can find a space, dear,” Mrs Hudson called from the stairwell. Entering the sitting room of 221B a moment later, she found Mrs Turner standing frozen, still holding the box of holiday decorations. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Mrs Turner gestured toward the sofa with an elbow. “He’s sleeping,” she whispered. “We could come back later?” 

Mrs Hudson set the smaller box she was carrying in an armchair and waved a hand at the blanket-swaddled figure. “Don’t worry about him. He stays up all hours, then sleeps like the dead. We could bring a dozen carollers in here, and he wouldn’t take any notice.” 

“All right.” Mrs Turner looked dubious. “If you say so.” She set the large box on the desk, opened the flaps, and took out a snarled strand of fairy lights. She pursed her lips and began untangling them. “Where’s John today?” 

“Working at the clinic. Called him terribly early. I was only awake because of my hip.” Mrs Hudson hummed as she plucked several items from the box, considering the best placement for each. 

The two landladies were enjoying tea and biscuits when John arrived home to find the mantel and windows strung with fairy lights, mistletoe dangling from every lintel, and Sherlock asleep on the sofa, blissfully unaware he was wearing reindeer antlers.

**Author's Note:**

> A 221A for Mrs Hudson.


End file.
